


My Heart In Solo.

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: 1998, Angst and Fluff, Blow Job, Broken Heart, Coming Out, Gay Love, Homework Era, Later Smutt, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sad, Stardust - Freeform, daft punk - Freeform, fluff at the end, gay dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Guy-Manuel...Come on I thought it-it was over in your heart ...I didn't .''</p><p>''What's with you Thomas ? You really think it doesn't hurt me to see me with your ex ? ''</p><p> ''STAY WHERE YOU ARE MOTHERFUCKER'' shouted Guy-Manuel , banging his fist on the table ''BON ! IS IT THE SUCCESS OF STARDUST WHO MAKES YOU LIKE THAT ??? ''</p><p>Thomas stood up , frowning ; there were limits : </p><p>''Motherfucker ???Guy-Manuel what's wrong ??? I have the right to do what I want with my life , merde.</p><p>Guy-Manuel was silent. Thomas tilted his head  , squealing : </p><p>''We're not going to end Daft Punk over a girl ... nor our friendship.''</p><p>Guy-Manuel kept silent and then Thomas knew he had to brace himself for the worse to come.</p><p>''It might be Bangalter.It might be.''<br/>_________________________________________________________</p><p>One day , at 22:52 , a canadian young journalist student thought it was a good idea to write a fanfiction about Daft Punk struggling while being a solo . Inspired  by her own love life ,she grabbed a beer and started to write.</p><p>And then the story was never the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boring day.

**Author's Note:**

> I've come to a point that I don't care if my works gets more or less kuddos than another tumblr famous in the Daft Punk fandom.
> 
> But when someone praise my work I don't complain :)

Guy-Manuel was eating a baguette , at 22:52 on  that boring day of July 12 , 1998. It wasn't just a normal boring day. It was the boring day Guy-Manuel found out he was gay. As he chewed his ham sandwich  baguette, staring bluntly at the television that was telling him how to cook a perfect pulled pork with the delicious Nanette Barrée and her guests. 

As Nanette was cutting a slice of the juicy pulled pork with her white smile GuY-Manuel was sighing , telling himself , just to be sure , that he was gay.

Gay over who ?

Gay over a brown curled lank boy around twenty that was filming a video for a new band that just got a hit , no pun intended , around the world and topped the charts that summer of 1998. That hit machine was no one else but Thomas Bangalter , one half of Daft Punk . But the more Thomas glanced at it , one half of his heart now . 

And his total coming out.

But as you can see , Thomas wasn't available at the moment. Thomas was in the clouds , again no pun intended here ,  if you watched the video of The Music Sound Better With You  , song he produced with two other dudes. It was funny how lonely Guy-Manuel was without the presence of Thomas in their home studio ( aka the childhood ugly bedroom of Bangalter ) filled with machines , ghetto blasters , take out boxes and a lot of records. And the small telivision set on a pile of empty pizza boxes wasn't enough for Guy-Manuel to keep his mind of the fact he was missing Thomas. Not enough to heal his stress due to the fact it was tonight that Thomas would came back from Texas ( and hopefully from his cloud ) back to Paris. 

Which means  the ''Bro , I'm gay and I'm hella falling for you'' sentence had to be said tonight.

Thomas told Guy-Manuel he would be there around midnight. 

But Guy-Manuel was suspicious. Thomas was supposed to be there with him. Yet since his success with his one hit wonder band Stardust , Thomas was everywhere but here. The revolutionary electro duo sweared on their mother they would never let showbusiness , success and money cloud their mind and what does Thomas after releasing a solo label ? 

That's right , going right in the clouds , flying to Texas ,  for that stupid song that sounded like a printer singing old disco.

Guy-Manuell sighed , playing with a long strand of his long brown hair as he heard the door of the living room open. Guy-Manuel rushed to the living room , his heart racing. The thought that Thomas was behind the door made him somehow happy and erased how  mad he was against the fact Thomas was never here . It felt... like Thomas was back and that now , things could get back to what they were.

Guy-Manuel licked his thin lips , his heart pouding . He would tell him straight . Right there. Right now. He couldn't hide anymore. After two minutes of long suspense the door open. A tall long faced tired man was standing with his loggage. He had an awful green avocado shirt , a brown leather jacket with fake fur . He ran an hand on his bleached hair and sighed : 

''Hi , I make it earlier after all ! I'm so jet lag right now.''

''Welcomebackthomasihavesomethingtotellyou.''

Thomas smirked and dragged his loggage inside with the help of blushing Guy-Manuel :

''You can breathe , Guy. ''

Guy-Manuel blushed and mumbled :

''We need to talk . I have something to tell you.'' 

Thomas collapsed on the couch and bit his lips , looking down. Guy-Manuel frowned , his lips pouting ; that was the look of an embarassed Thomas that had something to say.

''Yeah me to Guy.'' he whispered , scratching his nape.

''Well start first...'' shrugged Guy-Manuel , having the fear he would regret it.

''I met someone.''

Thomas looked at the pale blue eyed man that was his bestfriend for over 10 years now and was surprised to find him more pale than the smile of Nanette Barée . He frowned and all he got for answer was : 

''Ah.''

''Ah ? You're not happy for me ? ''

Thomas felt bad for saying that. Bad because of the WHO he was with .

''Yeah congrats , who's the lucky chick ? '' chuckled sarcastically Guy-Manuel , already wanting to kill that chick.

''Well its...It's...Anna. Anna W.''

The eyes of Guy-Manuel were spitting fire and his lips were shaking : 

''You . Hooked up. With. My .Fucking.  Ex. Bangalter are you fucking serious ?''

Thomas squirmed , his hazel eyes really sad but surprised ; he knew Guy-Manuel would react badly but not as much. Guy-Manuel laughed and Thomas shivered ; Guy-Manuel was loosing it clearly.

''Ok so you go to Texas ! You just put Daft Punk on ice ; oh it's fine that you do a solo career Bangalter , but like , it's like I don't exist anymore ! And when you come back , I expect you to finally you'd be back on earth and you fucking go hook up with my ex ? ''

''Guy-Manuel I love her... ''

''I DON'T CARE , YOU'RE JUST SELLFISH AND ALL YOU THINK OF IS EVERYTHING WE SAID WE WOULD NEVER CARE OF OR LET THAT DIVIDE US ! '' screamed Guy-Manuel , water spilling from his eyes.

What was going on ...

''Guy-Manuel calm down.Come on I thought it-it was over in your heart ...'' cautiously whispered Thomas walking forward to his best-friend.

''STAY WHERE YOU ARE MOTHERFUCKER!'' shouted Guy-Manuel , banging his fist on the table 'BON ! IS IT THE SUCCESS OF STARDUST WHO MAKES YOU LIKE THAT '

Thomas stood up frowning ; there were limits :

''Motherfucker ???Guy-Manuel what's wrong with you putain??? . I have the right to do what I want with my life , merde.''

Guy-Manuel was silent. Thomas tilted his head , squealing :

''We're not going to end Daft Punk over a girl ... nor our friendship.''

Guy-Manuel kept silent and then Thomas knew he had to brace himself for the worse to come.

''It might be Bangalter.It might be.''

Now they were all paler than Nanette's smile. Thomas felt his blood leaving his body to the cold heart words sounding as dry as his mouth when he heard himself saying with a hoarse shaking voice : 

''You're not serious...Tell me you're not serious Guy-Man...''

Guy-Manuel was staring deadly at him. Thomas gulped as Guy-Manuel stated : 

''Since you have a label and a solo career everything changed. And it was really really a cheap move  to go with my ugly ex ! She is a whore why are you falling for her. Oh and I don't really care. It doesn't fuking matter you're on your own Bangalter.''

Thomas choked a sob and ran to Guy-Manuel : 

''No ... Guy-Manuel you're my best-friend ! You can't ... do that. Not to me . Not to Daft Punk.''

Guy-Manuel burst into cries and violently pushed to Thomas a mixtape on his chest . Thomas fell backwards on the floor and Guy-Manuel stormed out of the room with no other words .

He was gone. 

HIs best-friend was gone.

His partner was gone.

Daft Punk was gone.

Thomas stayed like that , stunned on the floor , until he took the force to look at the mixtape.

It was entitled ''Things I need to say to you.''

Thomas closed his eyes.

''Guy-Manuel...why ... What wanted you to tell me ...'' cried Thomas , not knowing what to do now since they had to play in a club together tomorrow. Thomas grabbed his phone and called Alain Quême , one of the Djs of Stardust .

''Alain ? ''

''Hey Thomas...Dude are you ok ? Are you crying ? ''

''No I'm just high .'' lied Thomas '' Can you come tomorrow  ? Guy-Manuel ...can't be there and I need someone to...replace him for Kitsune's Rave tomorrow.''

''Yeah ok my man. Take care ...'' said Alain , suspicious.

''Thanks. See you tomorrow.'' said Thomas hanging up.

His  eyes then fell on a picture of him holding Guy-Manuel by one arm , with the representants of Virgin when they signed for Homework.

Would he really let Guy-Manuel drift away like that ? Was it really the end of Daft Punk ?

***

God knows why , the first thing Guy-Manuel did , was razing his hair completly. Perhaps it was because he got a hair cut for the ''big day '' as he told to his favorite barber. The same barber was dumb founded to get back a weeping Guy-Manuel telling him to shave it all.

_Because now it didn't matter._

''So how's Daft Punk doing ? Still back to the punk ? '' joked his barber , as the beautiful long locks of hair fell to the ground.

''Daft Punk will never be back to the punk again. Daft Punk is gone.'' wept Guy-Manuel , looking at a broken bald reflection of himself in the mirror.

 


	2. Getaway

The first thing Thomas did to get Guy-Manuel out of his head was to just not listening to the mixtape and go fuck  his girlfriend. On top of her as she was moaning , Thomas put all he got in his  thrusts , letting off steam from his fight with his bestfriend in the orgasm of Anna. She giggled when Thomas pulled out somehow half satisfied . ( What is because the other half was missing ?) He could hear the cold voice of Guy-Manuel hissing that in his mind as Anna rolled on her side her black hair falling aside

''Thom...Hello ? Are you stuck in the clouds ? ''

Thomas blushed and shook his head , caressing her shoulder softly :  

''No... I was thinking of...''

(Guy-Manuel ? Say it salaud.)

If Guy-Manuel could just shut up...

''Of Daft Punk ? '' she giggled , winking.

''Yeah kinda...''

She rolled her eyes : 

''You're never with me , don't you.''

Thomas chuckled : 

''You're not the first one to tell me that.''

She frowned : 

''Why's that ? ''

Thomas waved his hand and she just only went more jealous .

''It's not important.''

''ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME ??'' she squealed , tears coming at her eyes.

''No no no , of course not ! '' gasped Thomas , kissing her forehead. 

She smiled and hugged him dearly : 

''I love you Thomas.''

Thomas sighed and smiled , kissing her softly : 

''Me to Anna. So your parents sure are coming tonight.''

She sighed sadly :

''Yes. But I'll text you sugar.''

Thomas smiled dreamily , getting back his clothes :

''That's sad. I'll see you another time then  ? '' 

She noded.

Thomas kissed her unaware that another boy was waiting in her closet to take his place... When he left , she sighed and opened the closet door , kissing William  wildly.

But she didn't planned the fact Thomas forgot the mixtape on her table.

Because even with her , he couldn't leave what left of Guy-Manuel alone anymore.

Thomas left the home of his girlfriend more broken  than he first got in ,   and couldn't believe , he lost his bestfriend for her.

***

The first thing Guy-Manuel did to get Thomas Bangalter out of his damn mind was buying cigarettes , three  beer that he drank one shot and going to a the first club he would find on his way.

 It was a gay club.

The music wasn't bad , and a lot of men were grinding on each other. Guy-Manuel just lost himself in the crowd , dancing with no purpose or no fun , tears rolling on his cheek. Suddenly , someone walked to him : 

''Are you ok ? '' shouted the cute redhead man .

''Yeah I'm fine.'' shouted Guy-Manuel , who was sobbing. The man frowned ; he looked like a good guy. He propoused to Guy-Manuel to dance with him and was more than surprised when Guy-Manuel jumped on him , kissing him . The man kissed back but really saw Guy-Manuel wasn't really well and was vulnerable. Eric sighed sadly and thought he would call a taxi for the poor dude.

But no. Thomas was still in his mind. Grinding on the redhead dude who's name was Eric , he thought only one man felt right and it was Thomas. Suddenly... Da Funk started to play. Guy-Manuel stopped dancing as everyone cheered and Guy-Manuel sobbed : 

''Fuck this song ! Fuck Thomas Bangalter ! Fuck Daft Punk ! I'm done.''

The man left and suddenly Eric , who was a recor seller remember the face. It was Guy-Manuel de Homem Christo. First blushing , he ran outside to stop the man .

''Yo ... I know you're drunk...But don't end Daft Punk just for...a misunderstanding.''

Guy-Manuel chuckled and cried : 

''It's too late Eric . Fucking too lateeee. ''

Eric sighed and took Guy-Manuel to a public phone cabin : 

''What's your adress ? I'm calling you a taxi ...''

Guy-Manuel sighed ; not only the boy didn't wanted him for sex but moreover he had pity of him.

Guy-Manuel felt pathetic.


	3. Pointless Phone Calls

Thomas came home so happy  he wanted to kill cherubim angels and destroy innocent unicorns.His phone  did not stop ringing; it was Anna but Thomas would destroy his phone if he would hear just a single : ''Babe it's not what you think.'' After two hours , the phone stopped being noisy and the silence let Thomas alone with his thoughts. His gaze fell on the mixtape on the table and he sighed , grabbing the tape and heading to his ghettoblaster. As he walked to the ghetto blaster he looked at the menu of the songs written behind the mixtape :

_1-Hello I love you - The Doors_

_2- Darlin - The Beach Boys_

_3- My Cherie D'Amoure - Stevie Wonder_

_4- The Way You Make Me Feel- Michael Jackson_

_5- I was made for lovin you - KISS_

_6- You Give Love A Bad Name- Bon Jovi_

_7-I Want Your Love - Chic_

_8- Love To Love You Baby  - Donna Summer feat Giorgio Moroder_

_9-I feel for you - Chaka Khan_

_10- Lovely Day -Bill Wither_

_11- SURPRISE SONG_

Thomas slid the tape inside the ghettoblaster and pressed play. One by one , he listened all the songs , all funk or rock love songs. Soon , he realized what his friend was trying to tell him for so long. Just by the choice of the songs , Thomas could read perfectly the inner feeling of Guy-Manuel. And the more he listened to the mixtape , the more something melted in his heart. But it was too late. Thomas cried , thinking Guy-Manuel was gone. 

When he listened to the last song , only then did he really sobbed all he got.

It was Music Sound Better With You.

Thomas pressed stop and reached his bedroom , his heart as heavy as the absence of Guy-Manuel. Falling on his bed , he couldn't stop worrying of where and how was his best-friend. And moreover now it was much to late ignored what has changed deep within his heart. Thomas hoped Guy-Manuel was safe and sound at his own home. He would call him tomorrow.Because Thomas couldn't just think of Daft Punk to end and even more his story with Guy-Manuel to end just because of clouds and girls. 

***

When Thomas woke up , he was still alone. He blinked and walked to the coffee machine with his name stuck in his mind forever. He yawned ; today was the day he was supposed to Dj with him for Kitsune ,  a nightclub rave down Paris. Thomas massaged his face and took one last sip of his coffee before dialing the number of Guy-Manuel .

After a couple of ringing , an obviously hangover and sleepy voice answered : 

''Ouais allo ? ''

''Guy-Man...It's Thomas.''

Silence. Then : 

''Hi asshole what do you need.''

''Are you ok ? ''

''I'm floating on clouds as you can see.''

Thomas closed his eyes and sighed : 

''You know I'll be at Kitsune tonight...''

Guy-Manuel sighed at the end of the line : 

''I know. That's it  ? ''

''Pretty much.'' whispered Thoams.

''K then. Bye.''

''Bye.''

He hung up.

Now he understood what Guy-Manuel meant by ''things aren't like they used to be...'' Sighing one last time , he went to his homestudio to prepare the set he would use. But he wasn't really feeling it all.

(Is it because one half of Daft Punk is missing , Thomas )

Thomas bit his lips , cursing that voice inside his head.

Even though he knew that voice was right.

Guy-Manuel was always right.

 


	4. Night.

Guy-Manuel was analyzing the situation alone in his appartment as Annette Barrée was about to chop tomatoes into diced ones before adding fresh basil to the sphaghetti sauce. Guy-Manuel was debating internally on two questions : would he go to Kistsune tonight for saving the ass of Thomas being alone for performing and why was he still watching that boring cooking show .

He sighed , still stuck on the first question. He wasn't hungover anymore . The night was young and at this time , Thomas should be doing test sound with his substitute ( if he found one) . Guy-Manuel was still hurt. But Thomas was his bestfriend. As the spaghetti sauce of Annette was boiling in the television , it was Guy-Manuel's mind who was boiling. Daft Punk or not , he promised he would be there , tonight , at Kitsune.

Sighing, Guy-Manuel found the two answers of his question. The first one was that he was actually grabbing his coat , his cigarette , his DJ pass given by Thomas and left the tiny appartment and the second well it was the last episode of Annette Cusine so he didn't have to bother anymore for it.

Running to catch the bus , he asked himself at least 89 times what he was doing and why was he so stupid. Thomas maybe found someone. Yes but he wanted to see Thomas. Guy-Manuel chuckled as the bus dropped him at the gate of the club. He made his way in and if Thomas found a substitute , his substitute must've let him down because he was alone with his machines. 

And their eyes crossed.

***

Thomas saw a cold Guy-Manuel walking straight to the scene , cigarette hanging in his mouth as he jumped on the floor and mumbled with his normal dry scowl :   
  
''So. What's the track list ? ''

For a moment , it felt almost like they were back to the good old days but Thomas was too shocked to realized it .

''Guy -Manuel what are you doing ???? ''

''We are DJying for kitsune...''

''Yes but you said...''

''I said it MIGHT be the end of Daft Punk , stupid giraffe.''

''Oh.'' gasped Thomas , smiling ''I'm so...''

''I'm so grateful you're here because that doesn't mean you're back in my life.'' completed Guy-Manuel , kneeling to pick up records under the table.

But Thomas was so happy he couldn't stop smiling. He looked at Guy-Manuel who was now completly bald and thought his hair used to be wonderful. He plugged a cable ; yes Guy-Manuel used to be a beautiful guy. 

Although even bald , he looked amazing.

***

Under the neon lights they used to be one. Behind the machine they used to be in harmony. On the scene they used to work together. That night , they were working but the chemistry wasn't there. Thomas was running like he always and turning the switch while banging the table as Guy-Manuel ,his headphone around his neck ,  was adding the finishing touch to everything. The music was loud. The stromboscope lit the dance floor like erratic striked. A row of empty guiness beer lined the set of Thomas and Guy-Manuel working in the dark .

People danced and danced but they didn't even knew the tracks they were dancing to. They were stuck in their universe , in a transe , all melting and rubbing each other like a sea of  bodies moving and  possessed by a single bassline. Never did Guy-Manuel looked at Thomas directly that night but he did looked at the set of Thomas , like all djs do. Guy-Manuel bit his lips and when they passed Da Funk , he felt Guy-Manuel growing even more distant and that broke his heart once again.

One time , Thomas leaned over the table to reach an opposite switch and Guy-Manuel did the same and their hands crossed . Only then they were forced to be close to each other and Guy-Manuel blushed with frustration. Though , his expression changed when a flash illuminated the red face of Thomas. Guy-Manuel frowned and moved away to flipped the record and give a little scratch .

Thomas bobbed his head to the rythm , glaring at Guy-Manuel with a grin. Guy-Manuel rolled his eyes and gave a small smirk. That dork's smile was contagious and Guy-Manuel hated it because it was hard to stay mad when Bangalter was smiling . Thomas then looked back at the set as people cheered for Da Funk . Soon , the night came to an end and Guy-Manuel helped Thomas packing up the material. Nothing but two more fading faces in the Parisian streets at night , they walked along back to Thomas' home. 

 


	5. The Part When There Is Fluff

Guy-Manuel and Thomas silently walked home and surprise , they silently opened the door of Thomas appartment , setting back the equipment to the home equipment in the home studio room. Guy-Manuel then sat on the couch , observing the carpet with as much interest it took to avoid carefully the eyes of Thomas that was leaning on the kitchen counter looking back at him.

Thomas broke the silence with a gloomy : 

''You were right for Anna. She cheated on me. So it's over.''

Guy-Manuel crawled in the couch reaching for a cigarette in his pocket : 

''Told you.''

''Guy-Manuel stop fooling around you have something to tell me . '' insisted Thomas , walking to the living room and sitting next to Guy-Manuel. Guy-Manuel sighed and mumbled , his heart racing : 

''I just feel that since you were with Stardust ...that you prefered a solo career over Daft Punk and ... Eventually I thought you would split up.''

Thomas sighed and whispered cautiously : 

''I would never end Daft Punk and even more our relationship just because of my side label , you know it. Please...'' he held the hand of Guy-Manuel that squeaked and darted his eyes on Thomas ''Don't do that. I need you.''

''You ... need me ? ''

Thomas smiled softly and stuttered : 

''Y-Yes man . I need you . And you need me. ''

Guy-Manuel looked away but then : 

''I listened to the mixtape ...Now. Tell it to me.''

Guy-Manuel was shaking lightly. He inhaled one drag of smoke to try vainly to relax . But the adrenaline was too strong :

''Yeah I'm gay . Or bisexual I think. And I ....''

''And you...'' insisted Thomas , his heart pounding like the bass of tonight.

''Think I love you. '' finally dropped Guy-Manuel .

Thomas went paler than Anette Barrée's but he squeezed the hands of Guy-Manuel with a smile on his face. Guy-Manuel looked at Thomas his eyes as wide as the sea. Thomas shook his head and smiled , like if to say : ''silly.'' Guy-Manuel chuckled softly and couldn't think straight when Thomas leaned , closing his eyes and when he reached to cup his face as they lips met slowly.

They never needed words to say the things that mattered the most.

Guy-Manuel was clutching the clothes of Thomas as they mouth opened and they lips sealed each other's , their tongue slowly melting and dancing with each other. It felt so right. And only then Thomas knew how much he loved that dork , cold , sinful small man . He was just so stupid and ignored it.

The kiss grew more intense and Guy-Manuel straddled Thomas wrapping his arms on his neck . Thomas panted and placed his hands on Guy-Manuel's hips that stopped to breathe .

''So you love me right ? ''

''Right.'' giggled Thomas , blushing deeply.

Guy-Manuel moaned and hugged Thomas that closed his eyes and nuzzled his face in Guy-Manuel's neck .

''Don't leave me like that.'' whispered Thomas of a husky tone ''I was lost without you. I don't want to work or live without you. I love you , I love what we are , I love Daft Punk and even if it's hard I swear I will never compromise us for something else.''

Guy-Manuel held Thomas tighter , running his hands on his curls : 

''Ok I forgive you asshole.''

Thomas laughed and whispered something to Guy-Manuel's ear. Guy-Manuel blushed and whispered :

''Yes we still have lube.''

 


	6. The Part When There Is Smutt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter ! Thanks for everyone who followed the serie !  
> I love you all !  
> And this chapter is dedicated to E . D.  
> You know who you are.

While Guy-Manuel guided his best friend in a hurry to his bedroom, his shaky breath evaporated on Thomas' lips  just as ice melting in the sun. Resting momentarily on the door frame, Thomas took a deep breathe and the opportunity to dim the lights gropingly, not letting go Guy-Manuel's embrace for a single second . The room was then plunged into a  carnal penumbra. The soft light of the street lamps bathing the room and the moonlight halo filtered through the window silhouetted reassuring shadows on the faces of the two lovers. Kissing his best friend with desire, Thomas felt the heat boil in him as their tongues danced more passionately. His forehead was already wet and sweat beaded lightly on his temples. His skin was warm and Guy-Manuel liked to lose his fingers on the thin and slender body he hastened to undress. Soon , a pile of their clothes was made on the floor as the sounds of their panting breathe  would break the peaceful silence. Thomas chuckled in embarrassment when he realized that he and Guy-Manuel were awkwardly standing naked  by the little bed of Thomas, barely big enough for two people if you slept glued and clamped together. Holding his hands tightly , Thomas leaded Guy-Manuel in the bed and the shorter man fell on the soft matress , rolling to meet his lips again. No word was exchanged . It felt just like the old time , thought Thomas , when they used to work in silence ...

''But everything has changed , though.'' he heard himself whispers . Guy-Manuel's eyes blinked into a bedroom eye glance , and the soft nod he gave proved he was thinking of the exact same thing.

Thomas took a second to stare at Guy-Manuel's body and blushed. His curves were delightful , his skin was as pale as a pearl . Before ,  his long chocolate hair fell on his shoulder graciously but he was bald now and for a reason , it didn't changed the fact he was hot as hell. His pouty thin lips were curved in a shy smirk and his blue eyes shone with something lustful , something Thomas never saw before but that always been there . Guy-Manuel looked back at Thomas , just for a moment , to marvel at his bleached blonde hair , his plumpy lips , his long face and the sharp light in his hazel eyes. Guy-Manuel blushed with a strong desire to cuddle the man but wanted to use lube , that night . Licking his lips as his heart bumped into his chest , Guy-Manuel's hand trailed down and rested on Thomas's hips , before caressing his tighs teasingly.  

And it only took that to make the blonde man completly hard .

Thomas started to moan softly and Guy-Manuel instantly fell in love with that sound.  Eager to reproduce it , Guy-Manuel finally grabbed Thomas' cocks and started to stroke it. He couldn't help himself but look at the rather big dick of his bestfriend , crossing the  line of the bromance once and for all. Thomas grabbed the sheets and started to squirm , his toes curled into the matress and his body arched lightly . Guy-Manuel chuckled and it made Thomas blush hard , his head falling backwards . 

''Ah... Merde Guy-Manuel...'' murmured Thomas of a husky tone.

''You like it ? '' 

''You bet I do .'' gasped Thomas at the cheesy yet confident of Guy-Manuel.

Guy-Manuel suddenly stopped stroking him but straddled him. Taking the base of Thomas' cock in his hand , the shorter man whispered :

''I want to taste it.''

It took everything to Thomas to not cum at his dirty talking but even more when he felt Guy-Manuel's tongue licking the precum of his lenght before sliding down the cock into his throat. Thomas groaned louder , as Guy-Manuel was swirling his tongue around his dick , going up and down . The sounds it made , from the lustful pop sound to the more moist and sucking ones , were driving Thomas crazy , along with the pleasure pumped by Guy-Manuel . Looking down at him , Thomas pushed Guy-Manue'ls head deeper as he sucked him hard. Oh god , he was just amazing and stunning from this view. 

''F-Fuck Guy-Manuel.'' gasped Thomas  stutteringly , as Guy-Manuel deepthroated him for the second time . ''I'm gonna cum if you go on like this.''

He heard a growling sound from Guy-Manuel and shivered blissfully as Guy-Manuel let go of his cock , a thread of saliva dripping off a corner of his mouth . Guy-Manuel blushed and reached out , still on top of him , for a kiss. Thomas hastily kissed back , their cocks grinding on each other . Thomas couldn't hold it back anymore and grabbed the lube bottle on his night stand. Rolling a condom on his dick , Thomas asked softly to Guy-Manuel to lean . Guy-Manuel did so and Thomas pushed one finger covered in lube into him. Guy-Manuel started to shake and he moaned in Thomas ' neck . Thomas smiled lovingly , working up Guy-Manuel with one or two fingers , as the shorter man started to beg him to fuck him. 

''Then ride me.'' answered Thomas with a lovely smile , making butterflies in Guy-Manuel's belly.

Guy-Manuel shivered and leaning forward ,  sat on Thomas dick. Groaning almost in harmony , their hands soon found each other and Guy-Manuel started to bounce. Feeling Thomas inside him was the best feeling ever ; their lips brushing , his cock filling him and thrusting more and more deeper inside , their body pressed against each other . It was perfect. Guy-Manuel growled and bounced faster , his hips grinding against Thomas balls . Thomas couldn't stop panting and suddenly , he felt he found Guy-Manuel's prostate since the shorter boy litterally screamed his name . Holding onto his hips and ass firmly , Thomas pushed Guy-Manuel deeper , pusshing the man deeper inside him. Guy-Manuel's screaming increased and so did Thomas moans ; they both new they were over the edge , both locked into paradise.

''Merde. Ah putain !!!'' screamed Guy-Manuel : '' I'm gonna ...''

Thomas needingly stroked Guy-Manuel's cock and three minutes later , Guy-Manuel was spreading white cum ribbon on Thomas belly. Thomas came right after him , in a wild hoarse scream. Thomas tried to catch his breathe as Guy-Manuel was wiping off the mess he did with a kleenex. Satisfied , Thomas held Guy-Manuel that hid his face in his lover's chest. Thomas could feel the soothing hot breathe of Guy-Manuel agains't his heart and it somehow warmed it up again , with a feeling he knew . With a feeling that escaped his lips into the form of a quiet , tender : 

''Je t'aime Guy-Manuel.''

Guy-Manuel looked up at him with that angelic smile that made Thomas completly crazy due to the fact Guy-Manuel's smile were rare. He pressed his lips against his , kissing him chastily and softly as he mumbled : 

''Je t'aime aussi , Thomas.''

Thomas sighed . He sighed of pleasure. Of love. Of relief. Of emotion. He founded his missing piece and he was blinded by his own definition of happiness without even noticing it was there , all this time , next to him. He never thought Guy-Manuel would be the one. And Guy-Manuel couldn't realize yet that he as perfect for Thomas . He never thought he would fell in love with his bestfriend. And only then did he realized how he loved that bastard more than he should . And yet , so many questions remained .   But was it  bad ? Was it that bad to believe in relationship ? Or was it better to believe in love instead ?  Was it that wrong that it was his bestfriend or that his own heart couldn't slow down for him ? Could that spoiled their friendship ? 

No. Because it felt so right. Even if it would , that wouldn't matter as much has Thomas thoughts because one look at him would just tell him the truth.

Guy-Manuel was the origin of love. Of his love. Guy-Manuel was the origin of everything. In the sheets of his bed was lying everything that Thomas ever craved for , searched of and even wanted. Curled against him , lied the man who's been there more than anyone , the one he knew since they were kid. The one he would build a career with and why not , a steady relationship. Something in Thomas told him the luck was landing hard on him since he found out they loved each other , again should he say , and that made THomas promised to himself he wouldn't do something that could make him loose him again. Because Guy-Manuel was the origin of love. His drug. The only thing that was true , was him. His Guy-Manuel.

And that felt so right. 

In a dreamy smile , Thomas closed his eyes bringing his boyfriend closer as the warmth lulled him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone ! I hope you liked it !  
> Please leave kuddos and comment so I can update myself :3

**Author's Note:**

> Jeeze.  
> Ça fait du bien !


End file.
